story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte (singer)
Charlotte Josephine Louise Maria (シャーロット・ジョセフィン・ルイー・マリア Shārotto Josefin Ruī Maria), better known by as Charlotte, is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. 'Appearance' Charlotte has tareme, teal-coloured eyes and chest-length blonde hair worn in upper pigtail braids, tied with pink ribbons. Her bangs are parted to the left. She wears pink pom-pom earrings. She wears a pale pink shirt with peterpan collar and frilled buttons tied in dark pink ribbon, dark pink pinafore with yellow buttons (three on each sides), medium-length ruffled socks, and pastel pink Mary Jane shoes. 'Personality' Charlotte is a girl with strong heart, described as a cute princess and an angel of love. Her talented skills gives her an overwhelming aura of elegance. 'Crystal Princess' Crystal Princess (クリスタル・プリンセス Kurisutaru Purinsesu) is the magical girl alter ego of Charlotte. She controls the power of rose and transforms with the phrase: "Crystal Princess coming at you!". Her main attack is Pink Crystal Splash. 'Relationships' 'Team-mate' Katja Housen: Charlotte is Katja's best friend. It is often seen that Katja gives Charlotte advice for help on her work. Later, she teaches Katja how to cook. Rani Momonogi: They grew closer and like to talk something food-related. Akane Otoshiro: Akane and Charlotte like to stay up all night talking to each other. Yumi Natsukawa: After training together as a team with Katja, Rani, Akane, and VM, they grew closer. VM: Charlotte is one of VM's two sidekick. The two get along better than VM with Katja - VM claims to know Charlotte's secret. Like most idols, they do argue a bit but always make up after. 'Nordic Rivals' Meiko Shirakaba: Acquaintance. Charlotte has a little opinion on Meiko. Hoshino Taneda: Acquaintance. They probably know each other, but are not close rivals. Nagisa Kazeno: Charlotte is Nagisa's good buddy. While Charlotte don't like to be threated like a master chef, she wanted to discover more about cooking, such as how it's like to eat vegetables. Kirari Hanakomachi: Charlotte likes to cook food as much as Kirari enjoys eating it. However, after many long and frustrating cooking lessons from Charlotte that never seemed to work out, Kirari decided to eat food instead! The two have a lot in common: Both of them are lovely idols, use a shade of pink as their theme color, usually talk something related to food, etc. Luna Christensen: Their rivalry is OK. If the two try hard, they can at least be social friends. 'Someone else' Harue Amamori: Good friends. Even fighting just pushes these two become closer together. Forte: Charlotte thinks that Forte is too calm. Sometimes Charlotte gets beat up when she bothers her. Angelica Suárez: They are good friends and Charlotte thinks Angel is nice. Charlotte likes to make a cake for her. Nina: The two don't seem to interact that much. Charlotte admires Nina's football (soccer) skills, however. Leona Kizaki: Leona and Charlotte are good friends and are often seen playing together, however Charlotte sometimes gets jealous of Leona's skills and abilities, so there is a small piece of rivalry between them as well as friendship. Chino Mimura: Charlotte and Chino are good friends. While Charlotte finds Chino funny and an entertainer, they often hang out together. Mai Fujiwara: Charlotte likes Mai. They often hang out together too. Charlotte sometimes tell Mai a fairytale story. Hiro Daikuuji: She does not have an opinion on Hiro, but seems to dislike her. Manami Sonoda: Charlotte treats Manami like a lovely young lady. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 30 April (Taurus) *Favourite foods: anything related to dessert *Her specialties are flower arrangement and cooking. *People's first impression of Charlotte is 'princess-like'. *Charlotte cannot eat spicy foods. *Her weakness is staying up late. *The first thing she does every morning is dressing up. *According to one of her posts on Pritagram (portmanteau of Pretty Country and social media Instagram), Charlotte has idolized Philipp Bach since she was young. Charlotte even said that if meets Philipp, she would like to shake his hand and then proceeded to fan-girl over him. *One bad thing about Charlotte: she is too afraid to answer on the phone. *She can flap her hands like an angel. *Charlotte bears heavy resemblance to Paola Himeko: **They both have the same hair-style, hair color, and eye color. **They are both Lovely type idols. **They are both easy-going, soft-spoken, and sweet. **They are both the voice of reason in their respective series. **They both own a café. **They both born into a royal family of 8 people, and are the fifth child in their respective families. *She shares her birthday with Kengo Miyazawa from Little Busters and Phichit Chulanont from Yuri on Ice. *She shares her voice actress with Leona West from Pripara. *Her nicknames are "Little princess" and "Sweet C". 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl